


Her soulmate

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequels, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben is only two years older then rey, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies to lovers on Rey’s part, Eventual Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate rey and ben, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Until it’s resolved, rey runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Ben and rey were soulmates the minute ben held rey when she was a baby. But how is ben going to make rey realize they were meant to be. When rey is determined to dislike him.





	1. One

Ben solo was two years old when rey was born. Well more like adopted by han and Liea’s good friend and neighbors Charles Jones affectionately called Chewie and his wife Maz Kanata jones. Right away when two year old ben touched rey sparks flew branding them soulmates. They both had a scar on each of there shoulders marking them as each other’s destined mate. 

But even though two year old ben sat on the couch and held little rey. He didn’t understand it. 

By the time rey was six years old ben was eight. And they didn’t get along. Mainly because ben didn’t like nosy little girls. He felt superior towards her. But drawn endlessly to her at the same time. But she was annoying always interrupting his friends putting her Nose in where it didn’t belong. But he also couldn’t help but be protective of her. 

One time when he was twelve and rey was ten. She was being teased because her father was a mechanic and her mother Maz owned a small diner. Plus made fun of because she was adopted. One big bully had rey on the ground laughing viciously “charity case rey that’s all you are” He chimed laughing. He bent over rey “the only reason those flea bags you call parents took you is because they felt sorry loser!” 

Rey tried to get up but billy tote pushed her roughly back down on the ground. “No they didn’t!” Rey cried defiantly.

“T-they love me!” She said angry tears in her eyes. Her mark burning he, was near oh god to witness her embarrassment. 

Rey grew pale her cheeks flaming. When she saw a furious ben stalk up to billy and pushed billy hard to the ground. “Leave her alone!” He said through clenched teeth. “Are I’ll beat you billy!” 

Rey stood up grabbed her books looked at Ben, “don’t bother.” She mumbled walking away from Ben.

Furious he dragged billy by the shirt slamming him into the wall. “Don’t ever touch her again billy!” Ben was tall for a twelve year old and already broader. Then billy. Plus he was angry at rey! Letting that bully handle her. Push her around. “Don’t touch her again don’t even look at her.” Ben said through clenched teeth. “Are me beating you won’t just be a warning.” At that he walked away after he made billy promise.

Rey drove ben crazy. Even more so when she distanced herself from him. And wouldn’t let him touch her are comfort her. By the time rey was thirteen her circumstances in school changed because she was smart. Plus she made friends with Rose Tico and finn storm.

Ben actually admired that rey was smart. Plus rey learned how to defend herself as well. Ben was fifteen. Rey still disliked ben. He acted all superior because he was older. But he had gotten taller and more broad as well and he was gorgeous damn it rey thought. She couldn’t help but feel her mark burn plus instant anger when girls would look at Ben, admire his muscles , and his nice ass. Ugh rey needed to stop thinking. 

Ben only ever treated her like an annoying little sister.

Which irked her and pissed her off because they were only two years apart.

”Hello pip-squeak!” Ben called in that irritating manor that rey hated. She looked at him, annoyed. “I’m not a pips-squeak! You asshole!” Rey said her teeth clenched. Her fist doubled. Ben just smiled and patted her hair stroking it. “You are to me.” He said grinning.

“Touch me again ben solo and I’ll bite that hand” rey told him her cute face red. Ben just chuckled “Yeah rey I love you too.” Rey stiffened at that. And then resolved to ignore him and what those words did to her the rest of the night. Him and his parents ate at her mothers diner.

She knows ben does not mean those words, but they done weird funny things to her stomach when he says them. Especially since his voice is rather nice and deep. And then there is that smirk that makes her feel funny in the inside.

Was she crushing on Ben! No absolutely not she hated ben solo and his smug attitude.


	2. Two

By the time rey was sixteen. She couldn’t believe her luck she was asked to a party at her friend Amy’s house. Another friend rey made besides rose and finn. Even though for some weird reason ben was angry. When she was ready. She came downstairs in a red dress. It was short showing her lovely golden legs. It was v necked showing a little cleavage. 

She looked absolutely beautiful ben thought which enraged him further.

His parents told him when he was fifteen exactly why he felt. He had to stay close to her. God she was his soulmate!

But rey disliked him he thought. Although there was a few times over the years he caught the little pips-squeak looking at his body blushing then quickly looking away.

No wonder he felt possessive of rey. Plus a physical attraction once she bloomed. Rey’s beauty snuck up on him. Made him want to snatch her in his arms and kiss her until all her defiance melted and they were both crazy with desire. He didn’t think it, when he was first told of course rey was only thirteen and skinny with a smart mouth. 

Now he was eighteen and rey was sixteen. Those feelings changed and rather quickly and were strong.

She was going to that party at that girl Amy’s house. Where he knew alcohol would be sneaked in and some fucking asshole with a boner, will take advantage. Damn it rey was his! Ben thought his instincts setting in. 

Rey gave him a annoyed look as she walked the rest of the way down stairs. Ben for some reason kept close to her. She didn’t understand why. She saw that look. He looked furious staring at her. Looking her up and down. “Where are you going rey!” Rey headed towards the door with rose waiting outside in her car. 

“To a party at my friends house” she said defiantly “what’s it to you solo!” She said as she started out the door. Ben grabbed her wrist. “No your not!” He said angrily not believing Chewie was letting his daughter go to a unchaperoned party. Rey looked at him trying to wretch herself from his old. 

“Let me go ben!” He dragged her close feeling her soft body against him. “Let go asswipe now!” She said looking at him with dislike. “I’m not your damned sister for you to boss around!” With that and the affects of her body against him. He yanked her closer and his lips slammed on hers. Rey squeaked and struggled pushing at his shoulders. 

But the heat of his lips on hers felt nice and warm. His tongue entering in her sweet little mouth. She gave in moaning into his mouth. Melting into him. Ben was built and had gotten even more attractive at eighteen. Rey caught herself what the hell was she doing! She bit down on his lip bringing blood. He wretched her away from him his hand holding his bleeding lip. 

His eyes black with mixed with something rey didn’t understand. They were both breathing fast and the asshole stole her first kiss. “Next time solo it will be your balls!” Rey said furious with him and herself for the first kiss she’s ever had being so good ugh and it was from Ben fucking solo. With that she left. Hearing Ben roar furiously.

The party at Amy’s house was full on. With dancing and music plus Amy snuck in some booze. Rey only had a beer. While she danced with Tony Jackson the most popular guy in her class. Tony was handsome and blonde and rey thought she should be into him. But she felt nothing. 

Instead she thought about Ben and that kiss. She kissed tony to try and forget. But couldn’t so she pushed tony away and ran to the bathroom. Washing her face looking in the mirror. She needed to get a grip. It was just a kiss. One that had her wanting more. That had her body aching for him and the mark burning on her arm. Why, she disliked ben solo but why did one kiss from him not repulse her are make her feel like she was letting her pseudo brother kiss her.

Ben always treated her like an annoying sister didn’t he!? 


	3. Three

It was the first time ben made a move on her. And it made him want rey feircely. His body ached with need. His soul mark burning. Ben sat in his house in the living room. Keeping himself from going to that party and acting the cave man! Throwing rey over his shoulder and taking her out! He knew she felt something because of her response to his kiss!

Amy had invited him batting her lashes flirtatiously. He wanted no part of her are any of the girls at school that Wanted him. Only rey, With her golden skin cute nose beautiful hazel eyes and perfect soft pink lips.

But rey knows nothing about soulmates.

He wondered why her parents had not told her. 

He decided to go next door and confront them. “Why haven’t you told her?” Ben asked pacing mazs living room.

Maz sat down in her chair and calmly said “because we wanted her to have a normal teenage existence and we thought she would figure it out.”

Ben rolled his eyes in frustration “Rey doesn’t believe in that! In soulmates and marks any of it maz!” 

“Yes ben I know, but rey is still very young” Maz said softly. “I..I know” ben said looking down. “But it’s .... it’s getting harder and harder not to touch and claim her. Not to mention she doesn’t like me.” Maz touched bens shoulder. “Oh ben I think she does” ben looked at Maz his beautiful dark eyes full of hope. 

Maz laughed “I know my daughter, She’s been jealous of any girl that touches you.” Ben remembered right before he found out that him and rey was linked. He went out with a girl his age Cindy and rey looked at her like she wanted to kill her. That was When Cindy tried to kiss him. Then rey gave him a hateful smirk and stomped in her house. Ben at the time wondered what that was about. Ben grinned now he knew. 

Was it a possibility. He actually hoped it was. He left mazs house.

Rey left the party sooner after only two beers. Rose was busy with finn storm her boyfriend making out. So rey asked Amy to drive her home. Rey only had a permit to drive but not a liscense yet. Amy already had hers and rose. Amy told her sure. As soon as rey was dropped off. She went in to her father waiting for her. “You came home sooner then expected” Chewie told her rey smiled. “The party was alright but I just wanted to come home and rest.” 

She went up to her room. She slept for an hour but woke up to dreams of Ben kissing her, his tongue slipping inbetween her lips. Her groaning leaning into him. His mouth kissing down her throat, to her breast. His hands going farther down caressing her, his fingers going between her legs. Rey let out soft moans as she woke up. Wet between her legs aching what the hell was wrong with her.

She got up went to the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed her hazel eyes bright. She was aroused an odd pleasant feeling in her stomach. 

She was going back to her bedroom when she overheard her parents. “I think we need to have a conversation with rey Chewie make her understand about her and Ben.

Chewie just signed “alright sweetie she needs to know about her and Ben.”

What about Ben and her rey asked herself. As soon as she heard them getting in bed. She went back to her room. Tomorrow she would ask them.

The next morning rey was getting ready for school. She decided to confront her adopted parents. As soon as she got through eating breakfast. She told them she was walking out of the bathroom. When she overheard them. 

Both of them took a deep breath. “Rey honey her mom told her ben and you are linked” rey laughed “what she said how are we linked.” Look on your arm rey. She did it was a weird mark of two hands touching. Rey believed it to be a birthmark. “My birthmark?” Rey questioned curious. 

Her father intervened “baby it’s not a birthmark.” 

“What” Rey said surprised. “But you said I have had this since I was a baby.” 

“Yes you have “ they both said. “But it’s called a soul mark.” Rey looked at them “umm okay” she said looking at them like they have grown two heads. “So is it inherited are something from my real mom?” Rey asked. 

“No baby” her mother said. “You developed the mark when you and Ben touched when you were little.” Rey didn’t understand “I don’t understand. She said.

”It means you two are soulmates, you are meant to be together.” Rey laughed “what this must be a joke” she said laughing at how ridiculous it was. “Should have known it was a joke” rey shook her head laughing. “There is no such thing as soulmates.”

“You meet who you meet and if your lucky it’s a steady relationship” rey said. But her parents looked serious. She looked at them and froze “seriously” she said and stopped laughing. Maz raised her shirt up and on her left side was a mark. Chewie raising him up and there was a matching one on his side. 

Rey’s eyes widened in disbelief. She grew very angry. “I do not belong to ben solo! She yelled and ran. Tears in her eyes she ran as fast as she could. Her parents yelling “rey!” 

Rey didn’t show up at school. She felt betrayed no one told her at all. She skipped school. And ran to a secret spot one she discovered when she was little. She belonged to herself not any guy! Especially not ben solo! She spent the whole day their in the closed park. She had to leave. Besides her parents never told her. 

And she was not about to let ben solo claim her. Later while she knew her parents or Maz and Chewie were out. She snuck in her room. And packed everything. She was running she belonged to no man. With her bags she flagged down a stranger for a ride. It was a couple so she worried about no danger. 

“Where too” the guy asked. Rey swallowed tears in her eyes, “wherever you two are going.” They were going to Texas. That was good enough rey told herself. Far away from Ben and her traitorous parents. They lived in Georgia. 

She stole enough money for a place to live. And besides her real mom was from Texas perhaps she would find her. 

Maz and Chewie were frantic with worry there daughter had been gone for twenty four hours. Liea and han were besides themselves too. Ben was shocked as soon as he got home from school. Rey never showed up he was already worried sick. “We told her Maz said crying. 

“S...she was upset” Maz said her hands wringing. Then Ben knew he felt her growing distant his mark burning in pain of separation. She ran, he knew she ran! He felt furious. “She ran ben said menacely. His parents looked at him in amazement so did Chewie and Maz. With that he stalked up the steps. And almost screamed he threw things in his room. As long as she was close. He stayed calm. 

Now she was gone his body was in pain. He almost sobbed. “Rey Rey where are you!” He said his heart felt like it was ripping apart.”

Rey was hurting feeling like her heart was being ripped apart. She didn’t understand it seemed the more distance she put between her and Ben. The more she hurt. No! She had to leave. She remembered when she was eight she was being bullied ben came out and beat up the boy. And he pulled rey in his arms. She was Instantly hugging him back. Then he grew angry and snarky almost shaking her. 

“Rey you need to learn to stand up for yourself!” He yelled. “Letting them touch you arrrg he said running his hands threw his hair. And he walked away. Leaving rey angry and hating him. He didn’t want to help her or protect her. Rey cried in an hotel room she rented. Ben didn’t want to be soulmated to her. 

She was no one from nowhere adopted. Even though Maz and Chewie loved her they always felt distant. Sometimes she thought they regretted even taking her. The only time she felt at home was with bens parents. At times with Ben when she didn’t hate him.

They searched everywhere for rey. Until a witness told them a girl of a similar description hitched a ride with a couple going back to Texas. Maz said that was where Rey’s biological mother was from. Ben immediately took time off of school. And drove towards Texas. Rey was gone for two days now.

Ben was not about to be separated longer then necessary from his soulmate. Han and Liea letting him go to find her. He found out the couple was heading to Houston. So he looked into hotels in Houston.

Rey found an little apartment for cheap rent. The owner Unkar Plutt. Plus there was a job he offered as well at a wrecking yard. Chewie taught her about cars. So she knew how to fix them up.

Ben found out rey checked out of the Capri inn a hotel she was staying at. He rented the same room feeling her presence there. Laying in the bed she slept in rey was close his rey.

Rey dreamed of Ben finding her, immediately kissing her roughly, he was furious with her. But she responded kissing him back until he hoisted her over his shoulder and threw her on the bed. Taking his shirt off. Rey looked at him wide eyed but excitement and arousal going through her body. 

He was kissing her hard again, his big body on top of her. Them both moaning grinding in friction. She was getting wetter and wetter between her legs. Wanting more of him. Rey’s eyes opened the tell tell sign of arousal between her legs. Rey gave in for the first time. As her fingers went in her panties fingers in her clit fingers inside her going in and out until she climaxed with a sob.

It was very the first time she had ever touched herself. Rose told her how wonderful it was. Especially when your picturing a lover. And she pictured bens fingers in place of hers. Damn no she told herself stop! Ben is in Georgia probably going to school with other women all over him.

She read that soulmate bonds can be platonic. So there is no way ben would ever desire her in that way. He always treated her as an annoyance more reluctantly like a sister. All though of lately she wasn’t feeling....sisterly towards him. In fact she never felt like a sister to Ben.

Ben felt her nearby. Rey was working at a wrecking yard. Run by a guy by the name of Unkar. He looked for her and finally spotted her. Rey was bringing out a starter for a Ford Mustang. “Rey” ben said out loud. She looked up her eyes wide. Ben stalked towards her with every intention of throwing her over his shoulder and then spanking her. 

Reys eyes widened. Ben was here! He also looked furious. She was frozen in place dropping the starter she had. Ben stopped before her jerked her in his arms. His lips on hers kissing her savagely jerking her away shaking her and kissing her hard again. Finally he said “you ran god rey you ran away!” With a sob Ben fell to the ground arms around her waste face buried in her stomach. 

Rey felt him my god ben wanted her. Rey slowly stroked his hair.

Later she took him to her small apartment. “You’re coming back with me rey.” 

“No ben rey said I’m not I...I want to find my real mother. To find out why she left me as a baby in the hospital.” Ben looked at her pulled her in his arms. She went willingly she couldn’t deny the pull she had to ben. “Alright rey” He said. “But if we find her”. “You have to come back with me.” 

“And I have to call my parents and yours to say your alright pips-squeak” he said smirking. Rey found she didn’t feel offended like she usually did. Rey slowly smiled tears in her eyes. She got closer and crawled in his lap. Ben held her close his face buried in her lovely chestnut hair. 

NOTES REY IS STILL SIXTEEN SO NOTHING OF A SEXUAL NATURE WILL HAPPEN UNTIL SHES EIGHTEEN. 


	4. Four

They spent a week in Texas finding out all they could about her mother. It turned out her mother was her age. When she got pregnant, her boyfriend taking off once he found out. Rey and Ben tracked down her mother, who was living on the outskirts of Houston. Rey went to the door of a mobile home. She took a deep breath ben beside her.

Holding her hand.

A woman answered her hair the same color as Rey’s, her features like Rey’s. But her eyes were a dark blue. But other then that rey favored this woman. She was smoking a cigarette. “Hello” rey said swallowing. This woman’s blue eyes light upon rey. “Your eyes are like him” she said. 

“But ya favor me a lot.” The woman held the door open “come on in” she said. Rey saw a man setting on the couch. And two little boys running around. “Shush the woman said to the boys. They man looking at her. He stood up slowly. “This is my husband drake.” The woman said. 

Rey looked at drake and said “hi”. The man just smiled and said “howdy”.

”These are my sons josh and jake” they are twins. Rey looked at them both looked up at her curious. They had blonde hair like there father and dark blue eyes of the woman. And her features. Rey stared they favored her. With exception to the blonde hair. “My name is Melissa . looking at rey. “I’m Rey” She said. 

“So they kept the name I gave you” Melissa said swallowing. “Yes rey said. S...So. You named me” rey said tears starting in her eyes. Melissa smiled tearing up herself. “Yes when you were born you were like a rey of light so beautiful.” Rey sobbed as she sat down next to Melissa her biological mother. 

“Why did you give me up?” Rey asked her. “Because my parents made me, a...and at one point I wanted too. I was young and sixteen, pregnant ,my boyfriend taking off on me.”

”My father was an army luetinant, my mother didn’t want to look bad.” 

“They were all I had and it was an unexpected pregnancy.” 

“So I agreed to leave you, once I had you and held you I...changed my mind and wanted to keep you rey.” 

“But my parents left the hospital quickly leaving you there for child services.” Melissa teared up “I remember crying later.” She hugged rey. They both cried. Ben felt happy that rey found out her mother didn’t heartlessly give her away. But he was angry for Melissa and rey because of that women’s parents. 

Later they had a meal with Melissa’s husband a good honest businessman named drake Melissa had met six years ago. Both her boys about three years old. Rey spent time with her sort of half little brothers. 

Ben saw a mark on her biological mothers wrist. And a mark on drake’s as well. “Your soulmated” Ben said to Melissa while talking with her. “Yes Melissa said smiling at her husband with love in her eyes. “So are you I see” his soulmark was on his arm like Rey’s. “How did you know” Melissa winked at him and said “I can tell” although rey hasn’t grasped it quite yet that you two are destined.” 

Ben smiled at that and stared at rey. Watching her laugh with drake and play a little with the boys. After they left with Melissa and drake promising to visit Maz and Chewie and meet them. With her husband and boys. 

Rey was ready to go back. She handed in her resignation to Plutt. And Ben and her drove back to Georgia. By the time rey got there, she was immediately infolded in Chewies arms then shaking her dad pissed. “You ran do you know how scared we were!” Rey was in tears saying she was sorry over and over again.

Han stood next to his son. Ben turned and smiled “I said I would bring her home.” Han patted his back “yes you did ben and have, I’m proud of you” Ben just grinned. He would do anything for rey, he even stayed a week in Texas just so she could find her biological mother.

Later Maz and Chewie were told about Melissa and her family. Rey had little half brothers. And Melissa’s phone number. To call and arrange a meet. Maz and Chewie agreed. And his parents wanted to meet Rey’s biological mom as well. 

Rey moved her things back in her house. And put up a new picture of her mother and her newly found little brothers. 

The day she came back to school rose and Amy clung to her. Finn hugged her close. “Jesus rey rose said don’t ever do that to me again.” Rey cried while rose hugged her close. She later told them about her mother. That was part of her trip after all. But she didn’t tell them about the soulmate bond between her and her neighbor Ben.

”Wow that’s amazing” Amy said. “Your biological mother seems really cool” Amy said as well. Rose agreed. As they kept talking. Rey spotted ben smiling at him mouthing thank you. Ben felt warm and happy, later walking by rey “your welcome pips-squeak” rey just smiled. As they brushed arms going by eachother sending pleasant tingles down her spine.

NOTES NOT EVERY MEETING OF BIOLOGICAL PARENTS GOES BAD. I DECIDED REYS MOTHER WOULD BE NICE.


	5. Five

The girl was touching Ben, rey stared hard and he wasn’t pushing her away. The bitch was all over him. Rey hated her, she was blonde and pretty. With cheerleader long legs. 

Cindy the captain of the cheerleading squad. Had her arms around bens neck. “Oh Benny I think we could be good together” she started to try and kiss him. But his soulmark started to burn. Ben pushed her off. “Stop Cindy I’ve told you a thousand fucking times no! I have a soulmate!” Cindy scoffed “surely you don’t believe that Drabble, that’s like being owned by someone.” 

Ben grinned “well I guess, I’m owned by her then.” 

He pushed her away. Cindy rolled her eyes. Ever since she first laid eyes on Ben, she wanted him. He was literally talk dark and handsome. Like a prince. They would be perfect together since they were the same age and popular. Suddenly Cindy felt her hair being pulled and jerked out of the way. “Oww you bitch!” Then she turned and it was that little brat neighbor of his rey. With her mousy looks and hazel eyes. 

Rey had a hand full of pretty blonde hair. “He said no! You fucking slut!” Rey said brilliantly enraged. “Stay the hell away from Ben!” Cindy was nearly in tears by the stinging in her head. 

She jerked “fine then” she said and with that she turned to Ben. “Your a loser Ben solo!” With that she walked away.

Rey was breathing fast, her beautiful hazel eyes alight with fiery fury. She looked utterly beautiful. Ben felt himself harden. He was in awe. His girl was possessive and he loved it. He stepped close to her. He just couldn’t resist, he dragged rey where no one would see and his lips crashed on hers. 

Rey was shocked. But the feeling of bens lips on hers. Felt good she immediately responded. The kiss was hot, rey opened for him. Moaning Ben tongue entering to taste her. They were grinding into each other in need. She wanted.... more. Until they heard the school bell. Then they both realized what they were doing and rey broke away from him. 

Both there eyes dilated. With pure desire. Rey said nothing and turned to walk away. Towards her friends. Ben went down on the wall, his head lightly hitting against it. He wanted to take rey to the nearest abandoned dark classroom and take her. He wanted her so bad. He ached for his girl. 

And she was his. Rey gave everything in that kiss. And for her inexperience, she more then made up for in her innocence and enthusiasm. Almost melting against him. Ben smiled a little at that. After getting his body under control. He headed to the next class.

Rey could not believe her response to ben. She wanted every part of him. She grew possessive and angry because Cindy was touching him. And his lips lord his lips. She loved every damn minute of that kiss. And bens big strong body against hers. She wanted to drag him anywhere private and jump him. 

Rey felt wetness between her legs. The tell tell signed she was aroused. She went to the bathroom before joining her friends. She felt the dampness in her panties. Lord how embarrassing. But everything about that encounter was hot. Rey felt her cheeks flushing. 

As soon as her body was under control she headed to class. Rey found that even though it was embarrassing, she could not be ashamed by that kiss. Nor regret it. Later rey smiled as she sat next to rose. 

Weeks before seeing ben with that bitch Cindy. Rey had gotten her drivers license and started driving herself to school, she helped her father Chewie fix up a gorgeous red 1970 Ford Mustang. She loved the freedom of driving to school. Ben looking on her with a warmth and light in his eyes. She flushed under that stare and found she liked Ben looking at her that way.


	6. Six

Every chance ben got. When he had rey alone he was kissing her. Needing the close contact to his rey his soulmate. And rey returned the kisses in kind. By the time rey turned eighteen and Ben was in college. He visited her often they went on dates. One night rey was all over him in the back of his car. Kissing him grinding against him. Him kissing down her neck to breast taking her nipple through her shirt and sucking on it. “Oh my ben that’s feels good” rey moaned. 

Leaning into ben he pulled away as rey took off her shirt. And bared her beautiful breast he groaned and went back to kissing and sucking each nipple. As rey writhed in pleasure. He pushed her back against the seat. And began kissing all over her body. His fingers finding her pussy between her legs and stroking and going inside her. Ben had fingered rey until she climaxed. 

Her body still humming with arousal Ben raised up with his shirt off. Unbuttoned his jeans and took her. Pushing inside her until he hit her maiden head and pushed through. Rey winced. Ben stayed as still as he could. Letting her adjust to him. “Rey, are you alright.” She moved experimentally on him “y-yes I think so.” It starting to feel good. He groaned “oh my love.” And he began to move slowly inside of her. Until rey moaned and frantically moved. Wanting him to go faster. 

At that Ben let go thrusting hard and fast. “God you feel good rey.” Until they both climaxed. After they lay there in a haze. Breathing fast. Ben smiled at her “finally we are mated.” They felt each of there soulmark burn pleasantly. He got off of her. Both grinning wide. 

After her senior year was over. She went into the same college as Ben. Not needing to be separated. By then rey knew that she had loved ben ever since she could remember. She finally understood having a soulmate. He was the only one for her. Made for her and she him.

Plus while in college there was sex lots of it. There need for each other overwhelming. Then the occasional guy trying for her which Ben would lay claim by kissing her senseless. And later fucking her senseless. And the same from her when a ho tried to come after ben. Simply because he was one fine specimen. Kissing him senseless until they are in a dorm they share. Her on top of him riding him hard. She moved on him fast as he pumped inside of her. Finally they both climaxed. Both breathless. “I love you rey.” He breathed. Rey just said ditto. Looking at Ben with love in her eyes. She rolled off putting her head on his chest. Ben smiled contented. Holding her close.

END 

NOTES WELL THATS IT I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I WILL DO EPILOGUE 


	7. Epilogue

Ben and rey graduated college four years later. They moved in their own apartment, both had careers Ben worked as an architect. Rey worked for a magazine as an editor. At dinner ben was going to ask rey to marry him. 

After work he took her to a restaurant. They ate talked ben making rey laugh. Then they danced slow kissing each other. “Marry me rey” he breathed as he kissed her slow. Rey’s eyes light up she pulled him close as they swayed “yes” she whispered after the dance ben went on one knee and drew out a box and opened it putting the ring on her left engagement finger.

He stood up and kissed her deeply. 

Later they announced it to her parents and his. Maz and Chewie were delighted. As well as Han and Liea. They celebrated with a drink. Then Maz and Liea immediately planning the wedding. Rey called her biological mother Melissa telling her the news. Melissa was overjoyed. Meeting the Kanatas when rey found her. They kept in touch since. She her husband and twins were invited to the wedding. The Kanatas more then welcoming to her and her family.

A week later

Rey was amazed at them throwing her such a beautiful wedding. She stood in her wedding dress off the shoulders. She glowed she was so happy. Her soul mark glowing. With her dad ready to lead her to her husband her soulmate her future and the man she would forever love. She also looked over at Melissa smiling. Melissa smiled back tears in her eyes. She was watching the daughter she thought she would be separated from forever get married.

They were married in a gazebo. With Ben looking at her his eyes full of adoration and love. They had known each other all there lives. Now they were to be married. Where they were meant to be.

Rey stood before ben looking absolutely irresistibly beautiful. As the preacher said the vows. They each said I do with love in there eyes. And as soon as he said kiss the bride. He drew her in his arms and kissed her tenderly slowly. Then pulling away. Rey smiling glowing. “I love you mr solo.” 

He grinned in response “i love you too Mrs solo.” And they kissed again this time more passionate until he heard his dad clear his throat. They broke apart looked over at han and laughed. Ben picking rey up off her feet and kissing her again. They both laughed as she slowly slid down his body.

10 years later. 

Rey and Ben still couldn’t get enough of each other even after ten years of marriage. They were in bed ben between her legs his mouth on her pussy licking and sucking until rey climaxed with a moan. Then he proceeded to push inside his wife. When there son and daughter showed up claiming to have a nightmare. 

Ben breathed in frustration his body needing his wife. He got up took his children to their shared room. And searched for monsters showing them there was nothing there. The five year old brad and three year old Ayla being assured that there was not a monster. He leaned in kissed both his children. And went back to his waiting wife and soulmates arms.

Rey smiled as she opened her arms for him. As he joined her then immediately starting where they left off touching her everywhere til she begged for him to take her. Granting her wish he pushed inside her. Moving inside her as they kissed. Until they both come to a climax. Each saying they loved each other. As they fell asleep. In each other’s arms. There lives full.


End file.
